Return of the Sorceress!
by FaithInDreams1517
Summary: What would happen if the sorceress returned? How did She get free? How does she know the ninjas identity? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first FanFiction on an actual Fanfiction website that people can actually see. i used to just write some down not letting anyone see. tehe. I appreciate criticism! Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Randy walked through the halls of Norrisville High with his chubby short friend, Howard, next to him. "Hey fellow Norrisville High students! Its me Heidi, your gossiper coming to you with great news!" Randy rolled his eyes. He stopped at his locker, and looked in. The Nomicon was glowing a warm red color. He rolled his eyes again, not wanting to go in there again. He had already been in there three times that morning. He pulled it out. "Your going in it _again?_" Howard said, obviously annoyed and bummed. "Yeah sorry Howard." He walked in the boys bathroom, and in to a stall. he opened the book and was shloomped in.

"AHHHHH!"Randy was falling and finally landed on a rock in the middle of a lake. He looked up and saw big bold words.

_**Be Prepared, for the expected for some but not all will happen.**_

"Ugh! I don't know what that means Nomicon! Do you always have to speak in riddles?" Randy yelled, but as he finished that sentence, he was sent out. He woke leaning against the stall. He walked out towards Howard.

"Hey! What did the Nomicon say?" Howard asked in a sarcastic voice when he said Nomicon. "Since when did you care about what it said?" He bell rang signaling dismissal. They all poured out of the school.

"Hey Cunningham, wanna get our Grave Puncher on!?" Howard asked with a grin on his face."sorry Howard but I can't, I need to do homework." "Oh man! Shoob!" Randy ignored him and walked towards his house. That really wasn't the reason, but he didn't want to tell him the reason was because he needed to figure out why the Nomicon was saying Giberish.

* * *

"My time has come." A girl with blue and purple hair was smirking hiding behind a building, spying a purple-haired boy walking on the sidewalk. "Prepare to meet your demise..NINJA." She whispered disappearing in green mist.

* * *

**I know your wondering how she knows that he is the ninja, but it will be explained later! So read on! Sorry the chapter was short though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is my second chapter! :) **

Randy turned around, he felt like someone was following him, or watching him. Then he looked forward again, and jumped when he saw a girl standing there. She had blue hair with purple stripes in it. She was also wear a white tank-top with a tiny black sweater. She also had a very shiny black belt around her waist, and a black skirt that were right above her knees. She also had white eyesknee socks, and black flats. Her hair went to her butt. She was smiling.

Then Randy turned around to see if there was someone else there with her. But there was no one. He looked back forward but she was gone. He blinked a couple times. He then shrugged. Thinking that he was hallucinating.

:::::::::::

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Randys mom was in the kitchen making him dinner. "It was boring, as usual." Randy started to walk up his stairs. "Hey mom I'm gonna hit the hay, so you could save some of that for me tomorrow" he wasn't really going to bed, he was going to talk with the Nomicon. "Sure sweetie," Randy then wAlked upstairs. He grabbed the book, and began opening it. "Ok Nomicon, what's up with that girl I saw earlier?" He opened it and was sucked in.

"Seriously Nomicon?" Randy was on a mountain, arguing with the 800 year old book. "I don't understand, I feel like someone is watching me! Wait. That girl!" He face-palmed. "DUH! I need to find her," as he said that, he was sent out. "I wonder who that was. She was kinda pretty, but kind of scary considering she is stalking me!"

::::::::::::

Randy was walking to school, telling Howard about his theory. "So you're telling me, that you saw a girl, and you think she is stalking you." He said, unsurably. He nodded. "Well then" Howard was surprised. He never thought _Randy _would get stalked by a girl. But then again it was creepy.

::::::::::::

The girl walked up to the pyramid like building. She smirked. She walked in swaying back and forth.

She walked into Viceroys office. He turned around, "Hey you can't be u-" He was cut off, when she blew a kiss at him, and he was under her trance. "Could you help me out, sweetie." "Ooooookkkk" "could you give the ninja please?" "Ok" he pushed a button. She walked over to a seat and sat down. "I'll be waiting" she said winking.

::::::::::::::

Randy heard a scream,"What the juice!?" He ran over to the window and saw robo apes.

"It's ninja o'clock!" He grabbed his mask from his pocket and put it over his face. He felt the fabric wrap around his body, and the power flow through his vains.

"SMOKE BOMB!" He appeared from behind red smoke, and took out his Katanna. "Lets do this!"

**This is so fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing the next chapter soon!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just got some advice! So I will do my best on this one! Enjoy!**

"Lets do this!" Randy smirked under his mask. "You just made my day!" Randy hopped onto the metal mammal. The robo ape began to gracefully jump around like a ballerina to attempt to get the ninja off him. "Ahhhooooaahhh" Randy yelled in a symphony on a rollercoaster.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" The robo ape fumed. He grabbed Randy with his metal paw, and threw him like baseball.

"AAHHHHH..OOF!" Randy was thrown into a tree, hitting it hard. He felt a searing pain go through his body. "Ow!" He winced as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh it's on donkey Kong!" He got up, ignoring the pain. "NINJA SPRINT, NINJA SPRINT, NINJA JUMP!" He back-flipped into the air over the robo ape, and sliced it in two pieces. "Haha!" He started celebrating was if it was his first victory. He hadn't fought any of his robots in a long time, so this felt like was.

"Yo! Cunningham!? Are you ok?" Howard asked looking at Randys side concerned.

"Yeah? Why?" Randy was confused, he thought he was fine. Then his eyes wide, he slowly looked towards his hip. His vision then began to blur, he only got one word out before he fell to the ground unconscious. "Wonk." He then fell, unconscious. He had been badly injured, with a stick in his side, from the tree.

"Cunningham!" Howard sprinted over to him. He checked Randys pulse. It was still pumping. "Thank cheese!"

(Randys POV)

I woke up, to a noise. A noise that sounded like whispers, no. More like, yelling. I could tell, I was in a bed. I looked over at my left, and saw Howard. He was playing Grave Puncher 5. Of course. I watched him play for a while, he seemed to be winning, by the grin on his face. I don't really know why we both love the game, it's just awesome. I guess. Then I looked around the room, it was mine. Then remembered why I was there. My eyes widened, I felt like they were popping out of my head. I looked down at my side, as quickly as I possibly could. There was nothing there but someone had wrapped it. Most likely Howard.

"Thanks."

"What? Oh it's you. No problem bro. Wait, for what again?"

"For wrapping me up."

"Oh. No problem. I wasn't going to let you bleed to death."

I grinned. At least, he wasn't one of those people, who just freak out. They never really do anything when someone gets badly hurt, they just run around freaking out. Like screaming.

I stood up, but it wasn't the best feeling. I held my side as I began to walk out of the room.

"Yo! Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go quickly do something."

"Wait! Cunningham!"

"What?"

"There something you should know." Howard began to fiddle with his fingers, after he paused the game. I gave him a look that was like 'what did you do this time?'

"WHAT?"

"Umm..Well you see,"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, if it wasn't as long as you thought. And tell me if you think that I did better, or not. I'm really trying!**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Randy glared at Howard with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping.

"Ummm..Well you see."

"Spit it out Howard!"

" . Well, you know that girl you were talking about,"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was dragging you back to your house, I saw her."

"You did!? Where? I need to find her." He pounded his fist into his left hand.

"Well, you see. Here's what happened."

_**flashback:::**_

_Howard gently picked up Randy and tossed him over his shoulder, after he diligently removed the branch from Randy. He started walking down the sidewalk, when he heard shouting. It was so loud, he covered his ears. He tried to make it out of what he heard, but couldn't. So he decided to follow the noise. After about a five minute walk, he found a tall slim man, with a purple lab coat, staring a this girl as she screamed at him. Her back was facing him though. So he couldn't see her face._

_"YOU FAILED! YOU..YOU..YOU..UGH!" She took a deep breathe calming herself down. She then looked up at him, fluttering her eye lashes. "Sweetie, I think we can try a little harder next ?" _

_"O-ok, anything for you, Alice." _

_"Now leave me." She demanded pointing behind her. Viceroy walked towards the direction of McFist Industries business building. Howard panicked and attempted run away. But failed. He quickly put Randy behind a trash can, so Alice wouldn't see him. _

_"Who might you be, sweetie?" She blew a kiss toward him. _

_"M-m-my name's H-Howard." _

_"Hello Howard...do you know anything about the ninja?" At the word ninja, he snapped out of the trance._

_"Uh..no.I mean I know about him, but not really." He began to panicked, and started to sweat like he just ran a marathon._

_"I have to go!" He ran around the corner, and picked up Randy from behind the trash can and dashed to his house._

**_End of_**_ Flashback::_

"So that's what happened."

"So her name is Alice, and she is making Viceroy make those machines to destroy me? But that mmakes no sense why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder why she hates my cheese?"

"Not everyone likes you Cunningham."

"What do you mean not everyone be likes me? What's not to like?" Randy says striking a pose. Then he forgets he is injured. "Gah! I forgot!" He holds his side. "Hey where's the Nomicon?"

"oh, uummm under your pillow." He pulls it out from under his white puffy pillow and opens it.

::::::::::::::

"Hey Nomicon! Got any healing abilitys?"

**_All Ninjas must learn the art of healing._**

_"Shweet!" _

_:::::::::::_


	5. Chapter 5

Randy ran up the steps of Norissville High. He walked in and the school, was abannded. No one was there. He paced through the halls, looking side to side. "Hello?" He looked down and saw a flier. It read, 'DITCH DAY' "Oh CHEESE! Todays DITCH DAY! Im such a shoob! i can't believe i forgot!" Randy sprinted back down the halls, his foot-steps echoing. After a while, he thought he heard a second pair of foot-steps. He slowed down, to try to focus. "hello?"

"hello, Randy Cunningham. Or should i say..NINJA." Randy spun around. He was face-to-face with the girl. She was sending him a devious smile. She quickly grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. Her lips pressed against his. Her eyes closed and his eyes wide opened, filled with hearts.

"hey sweetie, could you do something for me deary?" Alice asked after she removed her lips.

"OOoook Alice."

"Thank you Sweetheart. I want you to help set the sorcerer free. can you do that honey?"

"Oooook Alice" She stroked his chin.

"Could you put your mask on sweetie?" Randy put his hand in his pocket, and puled out his mask. He slid it over his face. As the suit wrapped around his body, Alice(aka Sorceress) and Randy were still face-to-face.

"can you do me two more favors honey?"

"OOOook"

"i need you to, never take off that mask, unless i say to, ok?"

"OOOOook"

"And i need you to, LOVE me, and forget all about me being evil, ok?"

"OOOOOOok" Randy was DEEP DEEP in her trance. Who knows what she can make him do!

Alice then disappeared into green mist, leaving Randy standing there alone. He then blinked once or twice, trying to snap out of it._ Alice! ahhhhh..she is so pretty._he thought. He completely forgot he had the mask and walked out.

:::::::::

"Yo, Cunningham! Where have you been? Ive been calling you all morning, so we could play some Grave Puncher 5!" Howard was talking to Randy over his phone.

"Oh, sorry Howard, i don't really remember the morning."

"WHO CARES! JUST MEET ME AT THE PARK!"

"why?"

"Don't you remember? Bash is having a party! Hosted by AWESOME McFist!"

"YOU MEAN MY ARCH NEMISIS!"

"YEAH YEAH HIM!"

"UGH! FINE!"

:::::::


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's been taking a while to make this.**

Randy walked casually into the park. Still wearing the mask with out realizing he is. He looked around and saw everyone from the party staring at him. There were picnic tables, and food tables. And also a dance floor.

Howard slid next to Randy. He whispered in his ear, "umm..Why are you wearing the mask?" Randy gave Howard a confused look.

"What do you mean? Am I wearing the mask?" Randy took his hands and felt fabric over his face. "Wonk. SMOKE BOMB!" He disappeared in red smoke.

"*cough*" Howard rolled his eyes and charged towards the dessert table.

::::::

Randy appeared behind a tree in the park. He could here McFist speaking to a tall thin man in a purple lab coat.

"Was that Tue ninja?! Go find him. If he came he must be a child who was invited!"

"Sir did you just come up with an Idea?"

"Uh uh..I did? I mean, of course I did!"

They both leave to go order some robo apes.

Randy sighed in relieve. He lifted his hand towards the top of his face, but he freezes at the top. He then gets a giant migraine. "GAH!" He holds his head, and starts spinning around. He can hear whispers, no. Screaming. High pitched screaming. He eventually is on the dance floor.

(Randys POV)

I lifted my hand towards the top of my head. But I stopped. I felt like something was telling me I shouldn't do it. It was the weirdest feeling. Then I felt the worst feeling. I was getting a giant migraine. "GAH!" The world was spinning. I could hear screams. Loud high pitched screams. They seemed to be saying something. They sounded as if I heard them before. Like a request.

I fell to ground looking up. All I saw was the dark sky. I could feel my self blacking out. Then I saw a girl put her head over mine. I smiled and whispered one last thing. "Alice."

(TP POV)

After Randy fell. Alice walked in. She swayed back and forth like a sassy woman(sorry, had to do that). Everyone she walked by was intranced. Considering only boys were invited. What bent down over Randy, and he stared right into his eyes. He had confusion in his eyes, and tears. It was very painful. He got out on word before falling into slumber. "Alice."

She smirked deviasly. She watched as his eyes closed shut. She stroked his face and said,

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart."

She twirled her hands and a rainbow beam came out of her hands, and twirled around Randy. Lifting him up. She walked out, with Randy following her.

::::::::::::::

Randy opened his eyes, and saw he was on a table. He looked around squinting, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He tried moving, but he couldn't move.

"Great, just great! Alright what's going on! Show yourself! So I can beat the cheese right out you."

"Shhh..sweetie. it's time you rest. Rest my darling." Randy felt a hand stroking his shoulders, going up to his forehead.

"Who are you!?"

Alice walked over to the side of the table and hoped on. She was now sitting on top of Randy, his stomach in between her legs.

"Why, don't you remember me." She gave him a pouty look, and fluttered her eyelashes. Giving Randy the earge to do ANYTHING she says.

"O-o-of..C-course I do. Why w-wouldn't I?"

"Haha. Honey, I need you to get some rest for me. Can you do that?"

"Oook"

"HAha. Thank you soooo much sweetie." She gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"You need rest to help me set free the Sorcerer!" At that last word, you could hear the sorceress part of her.

At that, Randy closed his eyes, deepening into slumber. She hopped off. They were in the science lab in the school. She saw chemicals, that she had used to numb his body. Her phone started ringing, so she grabbed it.

"Hello!" She was not happy.

"Hi alice, it's Viceroy. Did you take the ninja? McFist is not very happy."

"Viceroy, I will take care of every thing. I'll make sure McFist gets his super power"

"Alright, sorry sir!" She could hear yelling from McFist yelling, so she hung up. She face-palmed.

"Idiots, don't worry sorcerer, I'm coming for you in the best way possible. The revenge way."

:::::

The sorcerer could hear her. "I see." He was figuring out why she was doing it like this, and not just doing now, where no one was looking.

_squeak!_

His trusty rat was speaking to him. "OOOhh. So she is going to make the ninja suffer, by making him realize he failed, and betrayed Norrisville. My dear Sorceress, you are perfect." He laughed maniacally. He stopped when he realized that the rat was laughing to.

"Are you laughing with me, or at me?"

_squeak!_

"Ok! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

:::::::::

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! If you still want to give me advise then you can!**


	7. flashback

**Sorry guys! I completely forgot explaining how she knew Randy was the ninja. So here you go!**

_"Grrrrr! I need to get out of here!" The sorceress was pacing through the shadow land. Her face then began to be pouty. She sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry sorcerer. I am trying my best my love." Then a weird shaped shadow flew over her head. "Huh?" _

_"AHHHH, my dear sorceresssssss. You are troubled, tell me. What seems to be cold?" _

_"My love is trapped, and I am trapped. I need to be with him. The sorcerer. We do terrible, horrible, things together."_

_"AHHHH, I see. I can help you my dear. With a price!"_

_"I'm interested, tell me more."_

_"You must first tell me who is responsible."_

_"The NINJA!" The sorceress growled at the name._

_"Ahhh.. you must bring him to me, and I will take care of everything!"_

_"Yes. But what is your name?"_

_"Ahh.. my label is yin." _

_"Alright yin, what happens now?"_

_"Ahhh, well I will tell you the identity, and you will bring him to me. And I will set you free. And you and the sorcerer will be free,"_

_"Ahh. Well I need him suffer first, make him help me set him free."_

_"Nice, then you WILL bring him to me. I will follow you in freedom, and I will be hiding and watching you."_

_"I'm ready, YIN!" Yin then spins in a circle creating a portal. She gets sucked in and yin follows her._

_::::::_

**_Hey! Get it yin, yang!? Trust me, this is getting good! Sorry though if it still isn't that good writing I am trying to make it better!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay guys. Here is chapter 8.**

Alice watched over Randy as he slept. She heard thunder outside, and quickly moved her head toward the window. She was now in the sorceress form. She began to pace, thinking of a way to get Randy to help set free the Sorcerer. She then flinched when Yin began speaking behind her.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes YIN. My plan is in process."

"I can tell in your thoughtssss that you are not"

"Well, you see yin-" She was cut off.

"Nothing, forget your plan sorceress. I'm taking him now!" He scoops up Randy, and flies away. The sorceress didn't seem to care anymore. She quickly sprinted ttowards the tengu stone. And began her beam to set him free.

::::

"YESS! My dear!" The sorcerer began his beam. No one was stopping them now. No one.

::::

(Randys POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, but all I could see was blue, and white blobs, flying past me. Wait, was I in the sky? I turned my head and saw a shadowy figure was grasping me.

"What the juice?" I whispered in a raspy voice. It stopped flying and put me down on a roof top. I was very dizzy and held my head.

"Ahhhhh...the ninja! Nice to see you up!" The shadowy figure was speaking!? Wow.

"What's going on? Who Are you?" Then I remembered that girl. Alice? My eyes widened. How could I have been smuch a shoob! That's the sorceress!

"Where is she!?" I assumed he knew. Considering was a shadow, and I had sent her to shadow lands.

"Why, Randy, who cares about her.." My eyes widen. How does he know my name!?

"Who are you?"

"My name's Yin." I bburst out laughing.

"Yeah right. As in yin and yang!?" Before I could say anything else, it came towards me. Before I could dodge, It poured into my mouth. "GAh!" I felt like someone had just put a tumer inside my body. There was pain everywhere. I felt to my knees, then eventuaLly on my stomach. I was gasping f or air. I rolled over nearly off the edge.

::::::

~meanwhile~

Howard looked all over the park for Randy. But no sign of him. He decided to assume he went home. So he left the park and was now walking through the city, when he notices a shadow in the sky. At first he though he was hallucinating. So he ignored it for a while. After a while, he heard a scream? A familiar scream. He ran towards the sound. He eventually was at a tall building. He ran in and looked around. He dashed towards the elevator. After about a minute, he is finally on the roof. He opened the door and saw the ninja by the edge gasping for air.

"Cunningham!" He raced over to him.

"H-*gasp*ward *gasp* he*gasp* lp me*gasp*"

"Hold on buddy! What's wrong!?" Randy gasped one last word before he fell unconscious.

"Yin*gassssp*" Howard began to panic.

"Buddy! Come on Cunningham wake up!" He slapped him a couple times. But nothing worked.

:::::::

Randy opened his eyes very slowly. But it wasn't really Randy. It was YIN. He had possessed his body. He blinked a couple times, to get his vision. When he did he sat up and gazed at his surroundings. He began tto grin deviasly. He was still on the roof, and he looked next to him and saw a chubby short boy with ginger hair. He was sleeping waiting for Randy to wake up. Yin stood up began to laugh maniacally.

"Huh?" Howard opened his eyes and saw Randy laughing. "Randy!? are you ok?"

Yin stopped laughing and looked down at him. It scared Howard because, now, his once red trimming of his suit was know white, and its like yins one white eye, Randys eyes were now white.

"Woah!? Did you get an upgrade bro?" Howard seemed intrigued. Yin just smirked at him. Yin then back-flipped away, and yelled "Smoke Bomb!" And throw down a marble, and disappeared into white smoke.

::::::

**what ya think!? True please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing alot lately, but I have been very busy with school. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks! I know it's kind of weird I'm acting like I have thousands of followers and stuff like that. Which I don't! I literally just started writing! This is my first story!**

**ANYWAY! SMOKE BOMB! *vanishes behind red smoke***

**Spidermanninja14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! IM SORRY But! I'm not really into this story anymore. i don't know. but i will try my best to keep continuing it. but I'm just warning you that I'm not putting my best effort. and i will probably take long breaks. BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES SO FEEL fREE TO READ THOUGHS! but I'm not sure if i will continue it or not. I'm not sure many people care though. but if you do then just let me know. I'm new to this site so i don't know why I'm expecting so many people to care. but i will not just discontinue my stories a lot. this might be the only one i will not continue. i will try to if i feel in the mood of this story, but now is not the time. SORRY IF YOU ARE A PERSON WHO DOES LIKE THIS STORY! **

**BYE! KEEP WRITING! **

**spidermanninja14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So i heard some people would like me to continue on this one so i thought i would give it a shot. So i read my last chapter and i was like, WOAH. But for two different reasons. **

**1\. WHY DID I STOP WRITING THIS!**

**2\. MAN HAVE I IMPROVED MY WRITING!**

**So here is another chapter just to see if i get into it again. :-)**

Yin ran across the buildings of Norrisville at ninja speed glaring as the wind blew past his face. _Man does it feel good to be in a body again!_ Yin thought to himself. _I feel great!_ Yin ran in the direction of Norrisville High, where he was to meet the Sorceress. _Now its time._

...

He barged through the doors to see the Sorceress trying to set free the Sorcerer. She jolted her head in his direction, glaring at her with her deep eyes. The first thing she did was whisper in her terrible raspy voice was "ninja..."

Yin walked towards her without hesitation. "I may be a ninja, but not the one you think and hate. For it is Yin." He said majestically.

"How do i know if your telling the truth?" Yin glared at her for a moment, but a moment later she was in the air. "AHHHH! OK OK I BELIEVE YOU! NOT EVEN THAT IDIOT NINJA COULD DO THAT YET!" She fell to the floor, but got up right away.

"Step aside." Yin said pushing her. He looked down at the ground, then knelt down. He closed his eyes and touched the orb in the floor. A moment later a light shown through a a giant cloud of light came out of the ground. The white cloud had a black circle, which looked like a eye.

Then suddenly Howard barged in as well. "RANDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He gasped when he saw the cloud of light. "Woah.."

"WHO DARES SUMMON YANG!" The cloud of light yelled in a majestic feminine voice.

"Hello...yang" Yin said smirking.

"YIN! HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! NO ONE WILL WIN! ITS ETERNAL BALANCE YIN!"

Howard thought for a moment. _Yin and Yang! The balance between Dark and Light! No ever wins. They keep balance. They fight for eternity!_ Howard only knew this though because of Randy, who happens to learn this stuff from the Nomicon. _And they've brought the fight to reality! OH NO!_

"Hey! Stop it!" He yelled towards them. "If your gonna fight don't do it here! I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"

**There it is! Chapter..11? it should be 9 but since i made those author notes, that kind of took it up. but who cares. CHAPTER 11 EVERYPONY! i mean..EVERBODY! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But for the past couple of days, I've been updating my stories. So I was looking through all my stories, and I was like. What the Heck?!**

**Anyways, I looked back at this story like I did last time. And I realized I seem to be rushing.. Like a lot. So this isn't going to be long, but it is going to be a lot better then the others. tell me what you think. **

**SO here ya go!**

Howard's eyes began the size as bowling balls as he watched his Best Friend, or Yin, stare a glare at a giant circle of white smoke and a black eye. Howard couldn't really tell if Yang was glaring or not. She kind of just floated there.

"Randy! Please! Your not Yin! Please I need you back!" Howard pleaded as he slid on the floor in front of Yin. He knew this probably wasn't going to work, but what else could he do?! He was possessed by Yin! An evil being which has lived longer then the Ninja! And he was about to be apart of a fight lasted longer then he could live!

Yin nearly pushed Howard toward the wall. Howard sat up and adjusted his index finger and thumb to his chin.

"Hmm.."

He needed to think of a plan. He knew he didn't have much time.

'Ugh! My brain hurts from thinking so hard! How does Cunningham do it?!' He complained in his mind, rubbing his temples. When something disrupted his thoughts.

"What is your name!?" A powerful voice acknowledged him. Howard looked up to see who was asking him the question, which happened to be the majestic Yang.

"Umm..mm. er.. Howard?" He answered timidly.

"Enough with the small talk Yang! I am going to defeat you and take over the Universe! Everything will be just the way I like it! And this time!" he had a crazy look in his eye, which scared him considering it was coming from Randy, it scared Howard even more.

"Oh Hooo Hoo! This Time! I will defeat you with the ninja!" He finally finished.

"Yin. Let the boy free. Do you honestly think you that great if you need a teenage boy to help you. You really are pathetic." She hissed.

"Yang! Don't you dare try to trick me! I am strong enough! But without you always pestering me, I would beat you! But now I have this ninja to block it all out because finally I **WILL** beat you Yang!" He took out his sword ready to strike.

Suddenly the sword became enflamed in white flames. "You will die tonight Yang." He stated. "AaaaAAHHH!" He yelled a battle cry, running towards the Ball of light. He knew exactly where to hit. The Black eye.

Before he could strike, Yang swiftly moved out of the way towards Howard.

"Howard. Do you know the ninja!?" She asked as she dodged another one of Yin's attacks.

"Umm. Yeah. He's my Best Bro..." He said sadly. He looked towards the ground sadly.

"Don't freak out but I'm going to possess you." She said calmy.

Before he could respond, she entered his body.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the slow updates, but I'm very sorry for this. This isn't an update either T^T. But rather I am going to ask you an important question... Should I continue this story? Or should I give up for adoption. **

**If I continue this story..**

**1.) Very Very slow updates (ALREADY LIKE THAT PEOPLE IM SORRY)**

**2.) Will probably be very sloppy since I first made this story a while ago and I've kinda lost all motivation for it.**

**If up for adoption..**

**1.) Brand new author who is way better than me to actually put effort in this story! YAYAY!**

**2.) They could even change up the story to make it better! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**3.) AND MAYBE MORE UPDATES! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAY!**

**So... this story is probably going up for adoption. But if you guys wanna deal with my laziness in this story, then go ahead and vote for continuation by me!**

**So basically.. comment 1 for continuation by me or comment 2 for adoption ! Thank you!**

**Also, if you love Pokemon and love Astro boy, go read my Astro Boy and Pokemon crossover! Yay! The beginning is kinda bad but the more you go along it gets better. XD Thanks again minna~**


End file.
